


waiting for a star to fall

by Skyepilot



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Canon Relationships, Dating, Español | Spanish, F/M, Falling In Love, Horror Tropes, Humor, Kissing, Mack will follow Elena anywhere if she lets him, Sexual Humor, Skating, background canon Phil & Daisy's platonic you're doing it wrong relationship, elena's childhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9323249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/pseuds/Skyepilot
Summary: Post 4x9 ficlet.  Yo Yo is done with horror movies for the evening, and convinces Mack to take her rollerskating instead.





	

"I am very glad your brother is not a rich man today."

She gives him a kiss, leaning across the threshold of her door for a moment.

"Movie marathon later?" he asks, slipping an arm around her waist, giving her that charming smile.

They're alone in the hallway. No more SHIELD agents with guns knocking at her door. No más-

"No killer robots, alright? Enough for one day."

"Any good horror films from the homeland?" he asks.

"No horror films. No movie night in front of the whole team," she coos, pushing up against his chest with her hands.

Her fingers squeeze at the fabric of his shirt, as she tugs him toward her, walking backwards into her room.

"You know," he smiles. "In the movies, people who do this get killed right after."

"Mack," she says, with a roll of her eyes. "We won."

"Doesn't feel like we won," he answers, turning pensive. "Feels like...we're just waking up."

"Then we get out of here, go do something fun." She gestures to the door. "Out in the world."

"Like what?"

She looks around her room, taps at her lip as she starts to think it over.

"We grew up different," she tells him.

"You said that," he replies, starting to walk around her room and look at her things.

"So, when I was a kid, we rollerskate."

He turns back to her, a smile on his face, like he's waiting for the punchline.

"I don't rollerskate," he finally says.

"Colombia owns speed skating. Worldwide. Fact," she says, holding up a finger.

"Really?"

"Yes," she smiles, circling her hands around his waist until she has him in a hug.

"I can't beat you at speed skating."

"No. _Rollerskating_. Just like dancing. But on wheels."

"We could just go dancing," he starts, looking down at her smiling beatifically up at him, and sighs. "Not the same?"

"No."

 

###

  
"I wouldn't think they made rollerskates this big," he says, sitting on the bench holding one up.

He watches a group of girls about twelve tap past him in their tiny skates to the rink floor with the disco lights.

"Everyone can do it, Mack. Look, there are adults here."

There are indeed adults here, he thinks, as she bends down to help him lace up the skates.

"Don't be nervous," she tells him, standing up. "I'll help you."

Offering a hand, she tugs him to his feet as he takes a few stomping steps forward.

"I like solid things. You know that about me, right?" he answers, as he tries not to slip.  "It's why I'm an engineer-"

She puts his arm around her shoulders and lines up her hip with his.

"One step at a time-"

"Don't call me turtle man," he interrupts, as he steps from the carpet to the polished wood floor.

"I like that you are solid, Mack," she says, letting go of him once he's balanced, as he reaches for her, and she skates away from him backwards, so easily.

She makes everything look easy.

"Come," she says with her arms outstretched, wiggling fingers at him.

"You go first," he tells her, looking at the distance between the rink and the carpet. "I'll watch you."

"If you say so," she smiles and then slips away into the traffic of skaters, stretching her arms above her and swaying to the music.

Everything about Elena seems so free.

It's one of the reasons he's so drawn to in her. Besides the obvious ones.

She gives him a huge grin as she swoops by him on her first round, shimmying her shoulders at him to the terrible 80s pop music.

Enough to make him step out towards the floor, and almost get sideswiped.

"No tanks on the floor!" the kid says at him with a laugh, bumping into his side, then pushing his earbuds back into his ears as he goes on his way.

"Bet that little punk doesn't have a shotgun-axe," he tells Yo Yo when she comes to his rescue.

"You tell him," she laughs, and hooks her arm through his. "Come with me."

And that's the thing, really.

That's he's begun to suspect about her.

He would follow her anywhere.

 

###

  
"Really?"

They draw apart and look over at Coulson hovering in the hangar.

"It's late," he tells him. "What are you doing up?"

Then it occurs to him, when Coulson tips his head at Lola under the tarp.

"Just getting a look under the hood," he says slyly. "Pun very much intended."

"What is so special about this car?" Yo Yo asks, brushing off his innuendo, moving closer. "Let me see."

Coulson pulls back the tarp, revealing Lola's bright red paint and shiny chrome.

" _Beautiful_ ," Yo Yo whispers, reaching out with her fingers, as Mack looks at Coulson.

She draws them over the paint on the hood.

"She doesn't even get a warning?" Mack says to Coulson.

"About what?"

"Don't touch Lola."

They turn to follow the voice, seeing Daisy standing there behind them. Just walking up with a puzzled look as to why they're all here.

"What have you guys been doing?" she asks them, as her eyes look at Mack and Elena, then land on Coulson.

"Rollerskating," Yo Yo tells her.

Daisy raises her eyebrows and smiles, as Coulson does the same.

"Did you know Colombia is number one in the world at roller speed skating?" he tells them, very factually.

"I did not know that," Daisy answers slowly, her eyes falling on Lola as she slides her hand over her curves. "Who doesn't like a good roller derby?"

"I think Agent Rodriguez has an unfair advantage in the speed department," Coulson smirks, leaning against his car.

"We weren't racing," Yo Yo tells them. "We were slow skating."

She wraps an arm around Mack's middle and hugs herself to him.

" _Waiting for a Star to Fall._ My personal favorite," Mack tells them, clapping his hands together, then rubbing them. "Now, if you two don't mind, we'll-"

"I remember that one," Coulson nods, thoughtfully. "Boy Meets Girl."

"Boy falls in love with girl," Daisy finishes, tipping her head at him.

He smiles back at her.

"It's the name of the pop group," Mack says with a roll of his eyes, as Daisy gives Coulson a pointed stare. "What are you two doing here, anyway?"

"I came to see Lola," Daisy huffs, stretching out her hand at the car. " _Obviously_."

"Uh huh," Yo Yo says, crossing her arms. "You guys know about that no fraternization rule."

Coulson cocks his head at her teasing tone, narrowing his eyes.

"We weren't the ones fraternizing, if I recall. You and Mack, however, were very much-"

"Really guys?" Daisy starts. "In the hangar?  Cameras, everywhere.  At least get inside an SUV."

"Okay," Mack says, putting his hand at Yo Yo's back. 

"Goodnight!"

 

###

  
"Thank you for taking me out," she says to him, when they stop at the door to her quarters. "A little piece of my childhood."

"Except all the songs were in inglés. Sorry."

"No hay problema." Her arms circle around his neck again, and she stands up on her toes to kiss him.

His hands feel like they're sweeping her off her feet and he draws her up towards him by her waist, and deepens their kiss, setting all of her nerves on fire.

"Tenemos un problema," she says, letting go of him.

"What?" he asks, a little breathless, taking a step towards her.

"Right back where we started," she grins, as he leans his forehead against hers.

"This movie ends differently," he tells her, and pushes the door to her room open. "80s romance. We left horror behind hours ago."

"Boy meets girl," she says, walking in through the opening.

"Boy falls in love with girl," he says, following after her.

"And you carry my heart into your arms?" she asks, repeating the song lyrics.

"Right where it belongs, baby."

He shuts the door behind them, as she laughs, then he takes her face in his hands.

And they kiss again. 


End file.
